Yoshi's New Story
by Frogger9
Summary: <html><head></head>Join Yoshi and his crew as they explore familiar and not-so familiar places, learning the secrets and mysteries of the world.</html>


**Yoshi's New Story**

The morning sunlight shone over the sanctuary,

the lush rivers flowing endlessly throughout

the valley. Giant, spotted eggs shine brightly

as the sun rose into the morning sky. Yes, another beautiful

day in the thriving Yoshi Valley. Of course, the

valley also and Yoshis. Red Yoshis, Yellow Yoshis,

Blue Yoshis, Black Yoshis, White Yoshis, and their

leader. the Green Yoshi. One day, some Yoshis decided to take a trip

to Yoshi's Island for a vacation. A bright, colorful Hot Air Balloon rose to

the sky as other Yoshis waved and jumped up and down at their

voyaging companions.

"Good Bye!" they all called to each other.

"Yoshi!" "Yoshi! Yoshi!" "Yoshi!" "Yoshi!"

The balloon was soon out of sight for the valley citizens,

as it would be a long time before they see their leader again.

Meanwhile, the balloon was calm in the sky as it was floating away...

"Isn't it great to be in the skies again Yoshi?" Jack(Yoshi's friend)

asked.

"Sure, but i'd rather be back at the valley..." Yoshi sighed.

"Don't be worried they'll be fine, besides we can bring

souvenirs back home when we leave the island. I bet tons

of fruit already has grown there. "Maybe some are even over ripe!"

Jack laughed.

The balloon slowly swayed in the sunset breeze as the Yoshi's neared the island.

-A few weeks later-

A dense forest was present as a Red Yoshi rushed through,

disturbing the peaceful wildlife.

"Hey Yoshi!" Jack called.

Yoshi was busy examining a new species of berries, in hope that

they were safe to eat. Red berries with a sparkling glow, they

almost seemed more like treasures than food.

"I think we've been her enough to call this a double vacation!"

Jack joked.

"I think the Yoshi's in the valley would be worried sick about us!"

"Yeah... sure" Yoshi barely paid attention to Jack.

"C'mon Yoshi, I implied that we should get going" Jack explained flatly.

"I'll meet you at the balloon, I still have to examine this

interesting specimen." Yoshi stated.

"Suuuuuure, Mr. Scientific Genius" Jack rolled his eyes as well walked away

leaving Yoshi to his business.

"Interesting..." Yoshi said in awe as he touched the fruit. It had

a very smooth texture... and eyes?

Blinking eyes looking straight at him!

"Woah, uh... sorry" Yoshi said stepping back slowly.

The cherries kept watching him curiously while occasionally blinking.

"I'll just be on my way..." Yoshi said while quickly turning and walking

away from the "interesting specimen".

* * *

><p>"Think about it Yoshi... people waiting and cheering for<p>

us when we return..." Jack said closed eyed and smiling

as he loaded different objects into the balloon.

"We're like celebrities to them!"

"No, I think people are more concerned for me than

you" Yoshi countered while checking off objects on the list.

"Did you bring the berries?"

"You said you would supply the berries to bring back home." Jack said

while folding his arms.

"Unless they were more like "treasures" that should be left alone."

"I got them" an Orange Yoshi called as he was carrying a large crate.

"Let me see! I'm starving!" Jack ran up to the Orange Yoshi.

"I have strawberries, Yoshi berries, blue berries, even this cool

one I found in some bushes." the Yoshi said holding up two cherries.

"Although it doesn't look very appetizing, especially with the eyes"

"Eyes?" Yoshi gaped as he saw the same "interesting specimen"

from the bushes earlier.

"Yeah, they even look kind of cute." Orange Yoshi commented.

"Well there's no use eating it, or leaving it here." Yoshi thought.

"I could be the only one of its kind."

"Good point, but will it rot? I don't want rotten food aboard the balloon" Orange Yoshi said

with a disgusted face.

"It has eyes, so it must be magical enough to stay fresh."

Jack commented.

Yoshi and Orange Yoshi stared at Jack with unimpressed faces.

"Just a thought." Jack shrugged.

"Well, that's everything, c'mon Yoshis!" Orange Yoshi called to the other travelers.

Yoshi stared at the cherry in his hands as he boarded the balloon.

"I doubt you're magical, but I wish I knew what you are"

Yoshi pondered.

The cherries just stared at him blankly.

"Alright Yoshis! We're leaving the island!" Orange Yoshi called as

the balloon slowly rose into the air and floated away from Yoshi's Island.


End file.
